A Day on Pandora
by VaultHunter101
Summary: Just a little Krieg adventure. KriegxGaige Kraige


WHY DO THE BUNNIES MAKE THE ZOMBIES CRY! Yep there I was, sadly in the same position as always. Why can't I just take it easy and maybe not yell about things that make absolutely zero sense to the fact that I'm shoving a buzz axe into the cranium of a bandit. Although this time was different there was a small group of people under attack. Why is it that when I'm walking alone there is always an opportunity to scream about zombies and bunnies in the same sentence.

LEAVE ME ALONE!

Back to sanctuary we go, back to the vault hunters and the most beautiful women in the world, Gaige. I'll get back soon but it could take a while so I guess this will be a good time to do some clear thinking.

GO AWAY!

If only I would stop telling me to go away. It's getting late and the sun is starting to set. Why is it that the universe's most unforgiving planet has the prettiest sunsets? I should try to get home before night rolls around even I do need sleep.

THE COOKIE PICKLES TASTE LIKE SKAGSTEAK!

When I get back to sanctuary the hunters greet me and are curious about what I was doing. We were going a short walk when we saved some people from a bandit attack.

MAKING THE ROCKS CRY ABOUT THE COOKIE PICKLES!

I think they got the basic outline. They went off to bed and I went to see Gaige at her workshop. When I got there she was tinkering with some little robotic thing and fighting her eyelids so when I picked her up she fell deep into sleep into my arms and I put her off to bed. She let me make a bed in here so I figured I would just sleep here.

When I got up everyone was waiting outside. They had a day planned to go to Moxxi's and just hang out. When they asked me if I wanted to go, I said (sadly) IF THE SUNLIGHT SHINES N THE NIGHT WHY DOES THE MOON GLOW IN THE DAY! I knew (and I hoped they knew) that, that means yes. They shrugged and I followed them. When we got there I sat down and pizza is put in front of me. I ate most of it because I realized I hadn't eaten in a day or so, so I filled up on booze and pizza. After I was done I looked at Axton and he was kissing Moxxi. Not surprising from the way they acted together. Zero and Maya were holding hands, and at that moment I realized how alone I felt on the inside. So I walked up to Gaige and said WILL THE PRETTY GIRL COME WITH THE MAN TO HAVE FUN! OH MY GOD I can't believe I actually got the correct sentence out I must say bravo to me.

Sadly everyone else heard it too. Everyone looked at me and Gaige; I assume waiting for a response. When she said yes I forget what else happened, but I am sure that I screamed AWWWEEEESSSSOOOOMMMMEEEEEEE! I woke up in the bed in Gaige's workshop. Then I got out of bed seeing I slept the entire rest of that day and went outside. Everyone was out there again so I began to wonder if that was all a dream.

WHAT DID THE MAN DO TO THE DAYTIME MOON! Well that came out wrong but they seemed to understand. They told me how I picked up Gaige ran outside and on the way out hit my head and fell to the ground. So Gaige was there and said how we were going to terrorize some bandits then go to Moxxi's . So later that day we went out and found a group of bandits to have fun terrorizing, I never looked at how efficient she was at killing bandits but I'm not going to lie it was fun to watch her kill them like a hot buzz axe through a psycho's head.

THE MILKMAN BROUGHT THE SKYROCKS!

THE COLD DEPTHS OF HELL SUIT YOU NICELY!

I'M GOING TO PUT MY FINGERS IN YOUR MOUTH!

After that was over we came back and I actually put a shirt on. We went to Moxxi's where she had a table set out for us and what happened next was amazing. A slow song played and we each reached for some food and Gaige kissed me! I was so in shock that I said WHAT DOES SHE WANT WITH MY SOUL! She then laughed so I guess I said the right thing, and then just like that dinner was over. We went back to Gaige's workshop and I took off my shirt which actually felt good, and we went to the roof. And at the moment I somehow said just the right thing, THE MAN COMES FOR THE GIRL WHO SEES WHAT SHE WANTS! She then said Thank you for being a good friend and I saw a wonderful future ahead of us.


End file.
